


You Don't Know Love

by evacoll



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Louis, Frat Boy Niall, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frat Boy and Football (American) player Liam Payne is bet that he can't get good boy art major Zayn Malik to fall in love with him and have sex, of course he takes it as a challenge.</p><p>With Zayn wrapped up in the art, school, and work world and Liam wrapped up in the party, rich, and football world they are polar opposites, but could it work out?</p><p>Of course not this isn't a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Hands, Fast Feet, Can't Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799241) by [dolce_piccante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante). 



> Hope you enjoy!!

“Payne get your ass in here we are playing truth or dare, you can fuck that girl later.” I heard Louis call out from the living room. I was stood talking to a friend, Mary but apparently if I am seen at a party with a girl I am immediately fucking her that night.

“Calm down Tomlinson, I’m coming.” I yelled walking away from Mary after telling her I would speak to her in History class tomorrow.

“Alright Styles truth or dare?” Louis asked smirking at his boyfriend as I sat down and rolled my eyes already knowing what was coming.

“Dare of course.” Harry said as Louis smirked even more.

“I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me.” Louis said as everyone at the table groaned.

“You guys do this every time we play, it gets old.” Niall Horan, short, dyed Blonde hair, wide receiver, and frat boy said as I agreed with a nod.

“Whatever you’re just jealous you wouldn't have anyone to play it with.” Louis said as he tugged harry into the nearest closet as Niall snorted before rolling his eyes and smiling at me.

“I also find it ironic that they go into the closet to make out.” I said as everyone laughed and agreed.

“Alright well we might as well continue the game while they face fuck each other.” Niall said as I nod.

“So Payno, truth or dare.” Niall asked me

“Let’s start with truth.” I said as Niall nodded

“Alright this is something you have never answered but I’m gonna keep asking, are you gay?” Niall asked as I rolled my eyes

“Maybe I don’t answer because it isn’t any of your business, really Horan you should focus on your non existent sex life, not mine.” I said as everyone laughed and Niall rolled his eyes, he seems to really enjoy doing that.

“Are you going to answer or not?” Niall asked with raised eyebrows as I sighed

“Will it get you off my metaphorical dick?” I asked raising my eyebrows as well to imitate him

“Yes.” Niall answered as I sighed

“Ok fine, yes, I’m gay.” I said as everyone cheered and the people around me patted my back

“Oh can I set you up with someone.?” Luke, tall blonde wide receiver of the football team, frat boy asked

“Depends what is he like?” I asked

“Well his name is Zayn Malik, he’s short but so is everyone compared to me, probably shorter than you though, he’s got black hair, brown eyes, he’s an art major. The only thing is he’s very against anything sexual, I know you are the opposite. He’s a nice guy once you get to know him, but once you first meet him he can come across as a bit mean and condescending.” Luke said

“He’s against sex, what is he a nun, Luke I’m in a frat, on the football team and I’m known for fucking. There is no way we would ever get along, I probably wouldn’t want to anyway.” I said as Luke sighed and rolled his eyes

“You know relationships aren’t just about sex. I mean me and Calum, who is a friend of Zayn’s by the way, haven’t had sex and we have been going out for almost a year. Speaking of that I think the anniversary is on Friday if I don't do something I'll be single by Saturday morning.” Luke said as I gasped

“Oh you poor boy, you’re internet history must be filled with porn.” I said as Luke laughed

“No it’s nice to have a break from the fucking and get to know a person for them, not their body.” Luke said as I snorted.

“Yeah whatever you say Hemmings.” I said as Luke sighed

“So is that a no on me setting you up? I think you two could really get along well if you tried a little bit.” Luke asked

“It’s a hell no. I’m not in the mood to go out with a prude.” I said as Luke sighed and shrugged his shoulders

“Alright Hemmings truth of dare?” I asked

“Truth.” Luke said as I smirked thinking of just the right thing to ask

“Have you and Calum ever gotten into a fight about you wanting to have sex and him not wanting it?” I asked as Luke blushed

“Yes.” Luke answered simply.

“Exactly see, I don’t want to fight with my boyfriend about fucking, I want to fight with my boyfriend then have makeup sex, or angry sex, oh yeah that sounds good.” I said as Luke chuckled slightly.

“Whatever Payno, I think you’re missing out.” Luke said as I laughed.

“I can find a fuck on my own don’t you worry Hemmo.” I said as everyone laughed.

“You know what I’m gonna help you out here Luke. Liam truth or dare?” Ashton Irwin Tall, brown hair hazel eyes, frat boy, running back asked.

“Dare.” I said not thinking of the possible consequences.

“I dare you to take this Zayn boy out on a date.” Ashton said as I went wide eyed and laughed.

“Yeah not happening, I don’t go on dates.” I said. 

“Alright guess you chicken out.” Ashton said as I started shaking my head again at him words knowing I couldn't do that either.

“Fine I’ll do it, I don’t chicken out of things you know that.” I said.

“I’ll add to the bet. You have to fuck this Zayn kid before the end of the year I’ll give you 500 dollars. If you don’t you have to pay me 500 dollars.” Chase, tall, redhead, defender said as he stood up from the table.

I looked at the date on my phone seeing it was August 25th, really they makes these bets too easy.

“Now we are getting interesting, thank you Chase,” I said as I shook his hand in agreement

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Liam? This could really hurt the both of you.” Luke asked as I scoffed

“Oh come on Hemmings have a bit of fun.” I said as Luke sighed

“You aren't allowed to tell Calum about this, he’ll just tell Zayn then I won’t win. I know you two tell each other everything because you are just so in love but hold it back for once ok love bird?” I said mockingly to Luke after a few minutes as Luke nodded slightly before sighing

“This is going to go badly.” Luke said as I laughed

“I hope so. I've been bored, need a little activity.” I said just as Louis and Harry came stumbling out of the closet with Harry shirt the wrong way and Louis’ hair all over the place.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn meet for the first time and as you can guess... it doesn't go great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

“Alright Liam your four months of trying to fuck good boy Zayn Malik starts now, good luck.” Chase said as I laughed and nodded before walking out of the house with my school and computer bag thrown over my shoulder. 

As I walked onto the campus with my head held high knowing I would win this bet faster than Chase expected. I mean come on who wouldn’t want to hook up with the quarterback of the football team even if you are a nun or prude, I mean come on... I'm Liam Payne for gods sake.

“Liam Payne what are you doing on Campus at this time, or at all?” I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned around quickly and saw Michael Clifford walking casually over to me. Michael Clifford, short, Red hair (for now) frat boy and Wide Receiver.

“Oh hey Mickey, what’s up?” I asked as I waited for him to catch up with me.

“Nothing much I’ve got class in 20 minutes and wanted to grab a coffee. Would you want to join me it would truly be an honor.” Michael said bowing in front of me as I laughed

“Sure I could go for a coffee.” I said as we started walking to the nearest Starbucks.

“The workers in here are so sweet.” Michael said as I nodded and held the door for him, he thanked me and walked up the counter where Calum, Luke’s boyfriend was smiling.

“Hey Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get started for you?” Calum asked

“Oh hey Calum, didn’t know you worked here, Luke was talking about you last night.” Michael said as Calum blushed

“All good things I would hope?” Calum asked as Michael chuckled

“Of course I don’t think that boy is able to say a bad thing about you.” Michael said as I nodded agreeing with him.

“Well that’s good, so what can I get you guys?” Calum asked smiling

“I’ll have a venti caramel coffee please.” Michael said as Calum nodded

“I’ll get a venti black coffee please.” I said as Calum smiled and nodded again.

“Zayn one venti Black coffee please.” Calum called out to the other worker who had his back to us

“Yeah I got it.” The boy, Zayn, said before turning around.

Black hair, brown eyes, middle eastern skin tone, shorter than me. He met all of Luke’s descriptions, this must be the boy I have to fuck. Easy. 

As Michael and I waited for our drinks, I watched as Zayn moved around the back of the counter with easy, knowing where everything was meant to be and just the way they were, meant to be used.

“Venti Caramel coffee for Michael.” Calum called smiling over at us as Michael walked up to the counter.

“Venti Black coffee for Liam.” Zayn called out looking around as I walked slowly up to him

“Thanks sweetheart.” I said as Zayn furrowed his eyebrows

“Um no problem.” Zayn said as I took it making sure our hands brushed against each other while Zayn quickly pulled his hand away and walked away quickly.

“What are you so scared of baby?” I called after him as he turned around and looked back at me with a look of disbelief

“You are joking right mate? Don’t call me baby, don’t call me anything, I don’t know you. Oh who am I kidding of course I know you, you're Liam Payne, and I'm your biggest fan, would you please sign my boob?” Zayn said before rolling his eyes and walking away quickly

“So how is that bet coming along?” Michael asked walking up to me as I rolled my eyes

“It’s fine, he doesn’t know what’s about to hit him.” I said as Michael smirked before laughing

“I’ll win just you wait.” I said as Michael nodded slowly before I followed him out of the door.

As I walked into History class 45 minutes later I noticed a head of black being covered by a computer. I slowly walked over to the boy getting a strange look from Megan as I waved to her before continuing walking. 

“Hey mind if I sit?” I asked the head of black as he quickly looked up to me before rolling his eyes

“Yes I do mind, please find another place to park your ass.” Zayn said as I smirked before sitting down.

“I said no.” Zayn said as I sighed

“Well I guess we'll just have to get over it, now please be civil we are in class.” I said before Zayn rolled his eyes again, why do people have an obsession with rolling their eyes at me. The teacher just walked in and started class not giving Zayn the opportunity to move to a different seat. 

I watched intently as Zayn took notes on his computer before going back to doodling on the notebook he had next to him. The doodles were more like Van Gogh level.

“Hey nice doodles.” I whispered to Zayn as he looked up at me with wide eyes

“Thank I guess, but could you mind your own business?” Zayn said as I was taken aback by his words

“Can you not take a compliment?” I asked getting slightly annoyed

“Can you not take a hint that I couldn’t care less about what you have to say?” Zayn said right back without a moment of waver

“Oh um sorry.” Liam said before raising his hand

“Oh yes Mr. Payne what can I help you with dear?” Mrs. Baker asked smiling at me. Mrs. Baker was a fan of the team making her a fan of me

“Yes hello Mrs. Baker I’m sorry I have been having a ton of trouble in this class and was wondering if I could get a tutor for this class?” I asked as Mrs. Baker smiled

“Well we usually do this outside of class but I’ll make an exception for you sweetheart.” Mrs. Baker said walking over to her desk as I saw Zayn roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye

“Is Zayn Malik on that list? I mean he’s smart right?” I asked as Zayn turned to me with a glare.

“Yes Zayn dear that should work right?” Mrs. Baker said as Zayn turned to her and nodded sweetly

“Sure Mrs. Baker that will work fine.” Zayn said as I smirked at him

“Awesome we can meet after class.” Liam said as the whole class turned to look at us

“No we can’t I have plans, my life doesn’t revolve around tutoring you now, I know you are used to everyone getting everything for you but I have things to do so you will work with my schedule.” Zayn said as I stared at him in surprise.

“Alright don't get your panties in a twist babe.” I said to prove my dominance

“Great comeback you should be proud of that.” Zayn said just as the bell rang signalling the end of class. Zayn immediately stood up and walked out with me jogging along to catch up

“We meet tomorrow night at 7 in the library, be there or else you don’t get another chance.” Zayn said as he walked to his beat up car throwing his books in the backseat before climbing into the driver's seat

“Alright well I guess I’ll see you then.” I said as Zayn nodded shortly and drove off quickly down the road.

“Hey Liam.” Luke called out walking over with his arm around Calum’s waist

“Hey guys what’s up?” I said leaning up and stretching

“Was that Zayn I saw you talking to?” Calum asked as I nodded slowly

“Yeah, um he is my tutor for History, I was just setting up a meeting with him for tomorrow night.” I said as Calum nodded and Luke smirked at me 

“He probably seems a little mean but don’t worry, he gets nicer, if he likes you that is.” Calum said as Luke nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah when Calum first introduced me he hated me, but after about a month an a half we were talking when I stayed over and he was making me breakfast in the morning, not just Louis." Luke said as Calum smiled and kissed his cheek happy his boyfriend and best friend got along well. 

“I don’t think he likes me.” I said as Luke raised his eyebrows at me

“It’s alright he will come around as long as you are nice and patient with him." Calum said smiling sweetly

“Yeah, um I’ll do that, thanks Calum.” I said as Calum nodded and Luke kissed him on the cheek again making me want to throw up.

“When is your next class?” Luke asked as I thought for a minute trying to remember my schedule 

“In 2 hours, I’m gonna go back to the house.” I said as Luke nodded

“Yeah Calum and I are going back there to, Cal wants to take a nap.” Luke said as i nodded smiling at the two

“You guys are cute, taking naps together and all that shit.” I said as we began out short walk back to the house

“Whatever you say Payno, just wait until you have someone to do that with.” Luke aid as I laughed

“Never gonna happen, I don’t plan on settling down anytime soon, or ever for that matter.” I said as Liam sighed

“Why not Liam you would make an amazing boyfriend.” Luke said as I laughed

“Are you sure we should be flirting in front of your boyfriend, I’m joking, but I don’t know it just doesn’t seem like something I can see myself doing.” I said as Luke sighed but stayed quiet on the subject for now at least. As we walked back into the frat house we were bombarded by the smell of weed and alcohol.

“Come on Payno come smoke a bit.” Chase called out to me as i walked through the threshold

“Sorry I have class in 2 hours i don’t want to be stoned out of my mind for it, but maybe later.” I said as Chase nodded and went back to smoking as Luke whisked Calum up the stairs to get him away from the smell and scene of obscenity.

I walked up the stairs slowly going through all my text messages. Booty calls, parents, and invites to party, the usual. 

I guess that is what come with being as popular as me.


	3. The Tutor Session Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn first tutoring session... good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy!!

The time had finally come to meet Zayn in the library for our first tutoring session and I wasn’t looking forward to it. I have just had practice that finished with suicide runs... not the most fun I wanted to be having tonight, but we have a game on Friday and I'm determined to win again.

As I walked through the library I was met with strange stares, I know I don’t go to the library, what you think I want to be here? 

As I walked to where Zayn had asked me to meet him I heard to talking to someone.

“Jack I promise you can do this, come on just one more sentence.” I heard Zayn said in a sweet tone, something I had never had the privilege of hearing from the small boy

“It’s no use Zayn I can’t do it.” The boy, Jack I guess his name was, said

“I believe in you now come on one more then we are done for the day.” Zayn said as Jack sighed and nodded before writing on the notebook paper

“Yes, that’s right, good job, Yes Jack you did it. You’re going to do amazing on that test tomorrow.” Zayn said as the boy cheered quietly and the two high fived

“Thank you so much Zayn, so drinks like we always do?” Jack asked as I groaned quietly praying he would remember we have a meeting

“Sorry can’t tonight Jack, I’ve got a new student coming hopefully, I’ll text you though I want to know how that test goes.” Zayn said as Jack laughed and I walked out from behind the shelf

“Hello Zayn, Jack right?” I said as Jack went wide eyed

“You’re Liam Payne. I’m sorry I’m a huge football fan.” Jack said as I laughed and flashed my best smile I could.

“You’re fine, go Bulldogs right?” I said as he nodded

“I’ll let you get to your lesson.” Jack said before smiling and walked off

“Hello Liam.” Zayn said sitting down in his chair as I took the one across from him

“Show me the assignment we had.” Zayn said as I tilted my head confused

“You know the essay we had to write, due in 3 days, I assume you at least have a few paragraphs right?” Zayn asked as I coughed slightly

“Umm no isn’t that why I come here?” I asked confused

“I’m a tutor, not a personal assistant, I will not do your work for you.” Zayn said laughing slightly in disbelief I think

“Come on just this once Malik?” I asked

“No and my name is Zayn not Malik.” Zayn said as I sighed

“Sorry football team thing I guess, but just this once I promise I won’t do it again.” I said leaning back in my chair as Zayn scoffed

 

“No if you don’t have work I have nothing to work with, I suggest you get writing. I don’t work with lazy people. The people that come for tutoring are here because they want to learn and do better in class. You are here to be annoying and disrespectful. You’re honestly just Lazy.” Zayn said as I laughed slightly

“Me? Lazy? You must be joking mate, I am so not lazy I mean I play football you aren’t able to be lazy in that, with the running, and the catching, and the training, and the diet, I’m everything but lazy.” I said as Zayn rolled his eyes once again

“You’re right I’m so sorry to disgrace the amazing game that is Football.” Zayn said as i sighed but pulled out the notebook I had brought with me giving up on the battle I was bound to lose

“Don’t you have a computer, I mean you are Liam Payne you could afford everything in Best Buy without even taking a glance at your bank account.” Zayn said as I laughed slightly

“Yeah of course I have a computer, I prefer the actual feel of a notebook though. I think it makes it feel more personal. I don’t know.” I said as Zayn nodded back to his reading as I began writing the introduction paragraph. 

Once I had finished the paragraph I pushed the paper over to Zayn as he smiled slightly as he picked up the paper and began reading.

“It’s alright but you can do better, write it again.” Zayn said as I covered my face with my hands

“How would you know what I can and can’t do?” I asked as Zayn laughed slightly

“I may not be a football fan but I do know that you are quite good, I mean I assume you are considering everyone obsesses over you and practically bows down when you walk on campus. So i’m going to hold you to what everyone else thinks you are like, now try again.” Zayn said as I sighed but started writing it again as I made changes as best I could.

“Here.” I simply said pushing the paper over to Zayn once again getting angry and my hand cramping

“Alright see I knew you could do better, now just write one of the body paragraphs.” Zayn said tossing the paper back at me as I almost lost it

“Can you not give me a break, come on.” I said as Zayn scoffed

“No I can’t give you a break, you are on my time, you will do what I ask if you want my help, that is how this works so get use to it.” Zayn said as I almost growled 

“Fine, whatever, I swear I am trying way too hard.” I said 

“Why are you trying then, if you think you are trying to hard then stop trying, I don’t understand why you are trying, what are you trying to do?” Zayn asked and you have no idea how long I wanted to just go off on him and say that this is for a bet, I have to fuck him and I win 500 dollars, I mean I can’t tell him but you have no idea how bad I wanted to.

“I just want to get to know you and do good in this class, is that too much to ask?” I asked

“I can help you do good in the class, but I’m not going to help you in getting to know me, sorry but I am not interested in the whole football player vibe you have going on right now.” Zayn said 

“I can’t help the things I am good at, you don’t see me getting mad at you for making coffee.” I said as Zayn laughed out loud

“You think me making coffee is the thing I’m good at, wow thanks I appreciate you like my day job, but that isn’t what I consider myself to be great at, I’m an artist, Calum gets pissed at me because the spray paint smell never quite leaves our apartment. I don’t care what you think of me, honestly I don’t give a flying fuck about anything you have to say about me, but at least get what I’m good at right, I mean come on you complimented me on my drawings yesterday and you think I’m best at making a grande frappuccino?” Zayn said as I was taken aback by his forwardness.

“Oh I’m um I’m sorry.” I said as Zayn calmed down and his phone began to ring

“I’m sorry but i have to go, I have coffee to make, I’ll see you next week.” Zayn said grabbing his bag and walking off as I watched him

“Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought.” I said to myself as some people around me snickered getting a glare from me.


	4. Starbucks Run of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes a small (Huge) group of friends on a Starbucks run and it doesn't go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy!!

“I have the best idea, let’s see if this kid has some sense of humor.” I said walking into Luke’s room without knocking seeing his laying it bed watching American Horror Story without a shirt on... God I hope he's wearing pants

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Luke asked looking away from the Netflix screen to give me a puzzled look.

“We are going to Starbucks come on, this Zayn guy pissed me off, I want to so something to piss him off. Get a shirt on and we leave, like now.” I said as Luke sighed

“Can we not, I’m friends with Zayn and Zayn is best friends with my boyfriend I would rather not get in a fight with either of them. I always seem to loose” Luke said as I scoffed

“Come on good boy Hemmings have a bit of fun.” I said as Luke sighed

“I think Cal is working right now too, what are you planning on doing to them?” Luke asked as I laughed finding his weakness.

“I guess you won’t know unless you come with us.” i said walking out just as I heard Luke stand up quickly, pull a shirt on and throw shoes on before rushing down the stairs.

“Boy we are taking a Starbucks trip, try and keep up please.” Harry said as all the boys scrambled to get shoes on and follow me 

“Liam what are you doing?” Luke asked me as he ran to catch up with me

“You’ll see, don’t worry your precious little Calum will survive.” I said looking forward.

“Yeah but will I survive from how mad he will be at whatever you are going to do?” Liam asked as I laughed

“Let’s hope so, I know you’re sex life is just amazing right now and I would hate to mess that up.” I said laughing as Luke furrowed his eyebrows 

“Ok what did Zayn say to piss you off this much, you’re being a real dick right now.” Luke said as I laughed once again

“Well it doesn’t matter what he said and the matter of me being a dick, guess what I have always been a dick, get used to it.” I said as we arrived that the nearly empty Starbucks, I mean it’s 9:00 who wants a coffee at 9? The answer pissed off me.

“Hey welcome to Starbucks what can I get started for you?” Calum asked still looking down before looking up with a cheerful smile

“Oh hey babe, Liam, and the rest of the football team, umm what can we get you?” Calum asked looking back at Zayn with wide eyes.

“Yeah could we all get grande strawberry refreshers?” Liam said as Calum went wide eyed

“How many of you are there?” Calum asked carefully and quietly, he seemed slightly afraid of us almost.

“There are 35 of us, sorry we all just got thirsty.” I said as Calum looked at Luke with furrowed eyebrows

“Are you joking right now?” Zayn asked walking over to the counter and resting his hands on it 

“Of course not darling we would love if there were real strawberries in all the drinks too please. A little snack at the end.” I said with a smile before sinking ast Zayn who almost had smoke coming out of his ears at this point

“You absolute dick heads.” Zayn said as the boys whistled before laughing

“Now is that anyway to treat paying customers?” I asked pulling out my platinum Visa card as Calum took it slowly with slightly shaky hands. Calum slide the card and handed it back to me before looking back to Zayn who was glaring daggers at me making me snicker.

“Really Luke, right when I was starting to like you?” Zayn asked as Luke sighed stepping away from the group.

“I don’t want one, I just came for a walk is all.” Luke said as Zayn rolled his eyes

“No you didn’t silly Luke you saw that I was going to do something and you just had to protect your little angel didn’t you? You couldn’t handle the fact that something bad might happen to him, sweet little love birds. Now if you don’t mind I’d like my drink as quickly as possible.” I said as Luke shook his head sadly at me. I could tell he was anoyed but in my rage I couldn't give two shits.

“Whatever.” Zayn said as he started making the drinks while whispering to Calum as Calum shook his head and started making another drink.

“Here you guys go.” Calum said walking out from behind the counter with a tray of drinks and his head down covering his face with his hair.

Calum put the drinks down on a table and walked away quickly before Luke could reach out for him, He walked back behind the counter where Zayn hugged him and smiled at him sadly.

“Babe are you alright?” Luke asked walking up to the counter as I watched slightly worried about the black haired boy. I knew I was being an absolute dick but I did care about Luke and Calum, I mean they are my friends.

“Whatever Luke. Go home, I’ll go back to mind.” Calum said stone cold

“You said you were going to spend the night with me after work right?” Luke said as I sighed realizing what I had just done.

“Yeah, I um well I can’t tonight sorry.” Calum said as Zayn nodded and shooed Luke away as I walked over

“Calum don’t blame Luke for this, it was my idea, he had no idea what was going on. He seriously only came here to be sure you were alright.” I said as Calum looked at me with red rimmed eyes

“Whatever just leave, you have your drinks, we have you money, you can go.” Zayn said as Calum nodded and all the boys left but Luke and I

“Come on we didn’t mean any harm.” I said as Zayn quickly walked around the counter and pushed me

“Oh so if you didn't mean any harm that makes everything better? Just because you didn't mean to do something doesn't mean it didn't hurt someone or something else. What is your aim here frat boy? Huh what are you trying to do, one minute you are complimenting me on my drawing and the next you have me making 35 drinks for you like I’m your maid. I don’t care if you try and hurt me, I have thick skin, I can take it, but you leave Calum and all my other friend alone, they have nothing to do with any of this. I don’t want anything to do with you but I have to tutor you, that’s it. One hour a week should be the only time I have to see you, that’s the way I want it and I don't care if you want it that way or not, except it and move on, I hate Football and I hate your dumb frat boy friends but most of all I hate you Liam Payne.” Zayn said before walking out of the door of the Starbucks with Calum following quickly and Luke running after the two of them.

“Nice going buddy.” Luke said just before the door closed and he took of sprinting after the fading figures of the two sprinting boys.

“Fuck.” i said quietly before sitting down in one of the chairs and resting my head in my hands finally realizing how much harder I just made this bet on myself.


	5. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Zayn, how will Liam react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to start some drama. Longer chapter next time don't worry  
> Hope you Enjoy!

“Zayn, Calum, come on you have to slow down. We need to talk this out.” Luke called out to the two boys as they rounded yet another corner a little too quickly for Luke’s liking. He was only supposed to be protective of Calum, his boyfriend, but he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible and protective of the small raven haired, tan skinned boy.

“Just leave us alone Luke.” Zayn called back as he pulled ahead of the Calum.

“Zayn why the fuck are you so fast?” Luke called 

“I ran track in High school.” Zayn called before running across the road without looking.

BANG

“Ahhhh” 

(Back to Liam POV)

Finally I walked back to frat house to see the trash can filled with Starbucks cups as I sighed

“I think you might have just lost the bet all by yourself.” Chase called out as I walked past the common room and everyone laughed

“Shut up.” I murmured before walking upstairs and into my bedroom, I flopped onto the bed and sighed deeply.

Suddenly my phone began to ring, I saw the caller id was Luke and couldn’t be bothered to be yelled at right now so I quickly hit declined the call and looked around my room.

“I guess I’ll just have to be really nice and apologize.” I said to myself quietly before I got another call from Luke answering quickly with an annoyed tone.

“What do you want?” I asked not in the mod to be told off at the moment.

“Zayn’s been in an accident.” Luke said as i gasped

“What do you mean is he alright?” I asked quickly as I sat up

“No, Liam he was hit by a car when he was crossing the street, they are rushing him to the hospital.” Luke said as I pulled shoes on getting ready to drive to the hospital.

“Liam there is something else.” Luke said as i stood up

“What is it?” I asked quickly as I exited my room and sprinted down the stairs getting weird looks for all the other boys

“The last thing Zayn said, was that he wanted you, Liam he said in exact words, I want Liam, get Liam.” Luke said as I stopped dead in my tracks.

Zayn wanted me, he wanted me there? The person who caused all this, he wanted the person who got him hit by the car there?

“What? He said he wanted me, Ok whatever we will worry about that later. I’m on my way to the hospital.” I said before Luke agreed and we hung up,

I took off down the road most likely breaking the speed limit.

Zayn wanted me. I would be there.


	6. The Hospital Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to the hospital and it gets a bit emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for no updates I had my first week of school this week so I was trying to get back in the swing of things, I hope you guys aren't pissed at me, sorrrrrrryyyyyy

As I ran into the hospital and saw Luke and Calum sitting next to each other as Calum cried and Luke held him tightly against him. I walked over quickly standing in front of them until Luke noticed me

"Oh hey Liam, umm they said Zayn is going to be ok, he has a broken wrist and a lot of stitches. They said we can go see him, but I didn't want to take a crying Calum into there and freak him out anymore than he probably already is. You should go in though, he has been asking for you, it might be the drugs but I think he wants you in there with him." Luke said as I nodded slowly

"This is all my fault." Calum cried as Luke shushed him and told him it wasn't. I smiled sadly at the not so happy couple before walking slowly to the door where Zayn was hidden behind.

What am I meant to say? Do I act like a friend, or do I carry on with the bet?

"Hey Zayn, It's Liam, Luke said you were asking for me, how are you?" I asked walking in and over to his bed as he opened his eyes and stared at me for a few seconds before smiling softly

"Hello LiLi." Zayn said as it became clear that he was on heavy medication, making me laugh momentarily before remembering what had happened 

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I asked cautiously

"No not really but I remember a big bang and a scream. Will you tell me what happened?" Zayn asked as I smiled once again as he turned on his side to look at me with wide deer like eyes

"Well, I came to Starbucks, where you work, and i was being really mean, I was angry about something stupid we had said to each other. I made you and Calum make around 35 frappuccinos, I'm really sorry about that. Then you went off on a rant about how you hated that I got everything I want and you said you hated me. Then you and Calum ran off, Luke followed you two of course because he is obsessed with Calum but I guess you ran faster and didn't look where you were going and got hit. It's all my fault I shouldn't have ordered all that then you wouldn't have gotten mad and been hit, I'm so sorry Zayn." I said as Zayn smiled once again.

“It’s ok I’m alright, just a few scratches here and there.” Zayn said as I smiled sadly

“I know you won’t remember this when you come to after all this medication goes away so I’m going to get this off my chest. I care about you in a way I’ve never cared about someone, you are a bet, only a bet, that’s all you are meant to be, but I don’t know if I can go through with it now, I’m so sorry Zayn I’m going to hurt you and you have to know that I care about you so much.” I said as Zayn’s eyes began to drop closed slightly.

“Ok.” Zayn said simply before closing his eyes as a single tear ran down my cheek. I never cry, I just don’t, it doesn’t happen, but this boy makes me do things I really shouldn’t and have never done before. It terrifies me, I don’t think I’m ready for this.

“Liam, I’m going to take Calum back to his and Zayn’s apartment and stay with him, I’ll see you tomorrow mate.” Luke said as I turned to him

“Are you crying? What happened Liam?” Luke asked as I closed my eyes

“I don’t know I just care about him and I can’t show it because of the way I am, I can’t show affection and it’s killing me.” I said as I cried a bit more before taking a deep breath and remembering that I don’t care, I just don’t.

“Liam it’s ok, don’t worry this is fine, I understand, don’t worry we will get you through this. I’ll talk to you tomorrow mate. We will get through this, don’t worry.” Luke said as he hugged me close, not a bro hug, a real hug, the kind of hug I needed.

“Thanks Luke, I’m going to sit with Zayn for a little while, I want to be sure he’s alright through the night.” I said as Luke nodded smiling sadly at me before walking off down the hallway with his arm around Calum’s waist.

“I think I’m falling for you.” Liam said as he watched Zayn sleeping softly.


	7. The Morning

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I was awoken by an angry and in pain Zayn

"You were hurt, I came to check on you last night, I must have fallen asleep.

"Get the nurse my arm hurts like a bitch." Zayn sad as I nodded an called out for a nurse. Soon a lady walked in and smiled

"Hello Mr. Malik, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked as Zayn sighed

"Not that good, my arm hurts a shit load." Zayn said as the nurse laughed slightly before looking at his chart

"Alright let me go and get your pain meds for the morning." The nurse said as Zayn thanked her and she walked out

"You can leave now." Zayn said as I sighed and shook my head

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to make you upset." I said as Zayn rolled his eyes

"While I am completely and utterly flattered to be Liam Payne's first ever apology I really don't care. Now why don't you leave? I'm sure you have some football kegger to get to am I right?" Zayn said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to stay calm 

"No I don't have anywhere to be right now, I'm only making sure you are alright, I know this is all my fault and I am really sorry." I said as Zayn sighed 

"Fine I forgive you, I don't have the energy to care anymore, this is your lucky day Payno. Eww I'm never saying that again." Zayn said as I laughed

"Yeah well last night the minute I walked in here you must have been on some high ass quality pain meds and called me LiLi." I said laughing remembering the night then going stone faced the minute I remembered telling Zayn I was falling for him as he slept 

"Eww I'm literally disgusting. I'm so ashamed." Zayn said as i smiled sub consciously 

"Stop looking at me weirdo." Zayn said as I nodded before standing up.

"I guess I'll be going them, seeing as you don't want me here." I said as Zayn nodded

"I'll see you in class." I said as Zayn nodded once again and I walked out of the hospital room slowly hoping that he would call me back and ask me to stay with him for a little while longer.

"Oh Mr. Payne, leaving your boyfriend I see?" the nurse asked as I shook my head

"Oh no he isn't my boyfriend, quiet the opposite to be perfectly honest with you." I said as the nurse nodded slowly

"It's complicated?" The nurse asked as I scoffed

"You can say that again." I said as she laughed

"Well you two are cute together if that helps in any way." The nurse said as I smiled and thanked her before making my way to the elevator and leaving the hospital my mind full of questions and thoughts I really shouldn't be thinking about

On my way back to the frat house I saw Luke walking in the same direction.

"Luke over here." I called out to him as he turned around and sighed before walking over to me 

"How was he?" Luke asked as I thought about the answer I wanted to give.

"Well he was annoyed when he woke up and saw that it was me by the bed, I have hopes that was because he was in a lot of pain from lack of pain meds. I told him I was sorry and he told me to get out, so I did." I said giving the short version

"Well he sounds like he is back to normal." Luke said trying to break the uncomfortable tension this situation had caused us.

"Calum and I are going to go see him at lunch, do you want to come?" Luke asked as I sighed

"i don't know I mean I want to see him, I feel terrible, but I don't think he wants to see me every again." I said as Luke thought for a moment

"No." Luke said almost to himself.

"What, what happened?" I asked getting worried again

"Nothing, don't worry, just thinking I guess, umm you should come, it won't hurt and if he gets pissed at you then you can leave but maybe he wants to see that you re putting the effort in?" Luke said as I sighed and nodded before we began walking to the frat house again. 

"Calum wouldn't stop crying the whole night I felt so bad, he was just so sad that Zayn wasn't there with him you know?" Luke asked as I nodded and opened the front door of the frat house as I was met with pounding music and cursing as usually.

'Honestly it's just been annoying me lately.' I thought to my self silently as I walked up the steep stairs up to my room with yells of 'Payno' following me


	8. the forgivness

As I laid down on my bed I thought about how I was going to win this bet even after all this stuff had happened. Did I feel bad that I was still wanting to win the bet? Yes of course but if I thought to much about Zayn's weak body laying in the hospital bed I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey Payno, some of the boys and I heard about Zayn, you know how he got run over." Zack said walking in as I cringed at his poor word choice.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked slightly annoyed that he was talking to me

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to pay in cash or check?" Zack asked as I furrowed my eyebrows

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused

"You know for the bet?" Zack asked as I began getting angry

"The bet isn't over." I said simply as Zack laughed slightly

"You're joking right you really think that you will still get into Malik's pants after all this? You must be high Payno." Zack said as I stood up getting madder and madder with every step closer to him

"Listen here Zack I don't care, I really couldn't give less of a fuck if I tried, I don't give up you must know that by now right? I mean come on I didn't think you were this dumb, I will win so go away and stop talking to me ok?" I asked as Zack backed up slowly getting afraid 

"Yeah, yeah ok, sorry." Zack said before walking quickly out of my room

"Liam, Calum and I are leaving now, you coming?" Luke asked walking into my room as I looked to the door again

"Yeah I might as well if I just keep thinking I'll die." I said as i pulled my shoes on and walked out with the couple

"Calum I'm really sorry." I said as Calum looked back at me

"Don't worry, this isn't all you're fault don't worry, he's going to be fine." Calum said reassuring me but also reassuring himself

As we drove to the hospital I dreaded seeing Zayn again but knew that I couldn't just leave him in the hospital after all, it was my fault

We walked quickly into the room Zayn had been put in and he looked up at us and smiled slightly before seeing me and his smile fell slightly 

"Hey Zayn, how are you?" Calum asked walking closer and telling him to move over on the bed before climbing into the hospital bed next to him

"I'm alright, I get out of here tomorrow morning." Zayn said as I smiled happy that he was feeling better and was able to leave soon enough

"Do you blame this on Liam?" Calum asked a bit quieter as Zayn looked at me as if thinking it over before answering

"No, I mean I'm not seriously injured, it's ok." Zayn said as I smiled again looking him dead in the eye as he has a slight smile but it looked as if he was holding back.

"Well I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." I said as i lied slightly, I did want to make him angry but I definitely didn't want any of this to happen

"It's ok, I'll be fine, don't worry Payno." Zayn said as i cringed slightly at him calling me Payno

only friends Call me Pyno

Zayn isn't my friend.


End file.
